


一见倾心

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 第一人称倒车请注意
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	一见倾心

他不喜欢我夸他好看。  
但我总是喜欢说实话，可是这落在他的耳朵里那就是调戏。有时间他为了报复会在直播间说我的坏话，但他不知道他的坏话落在我的耳朵里，那就不只是调戏了。  
在第n次起床我发现那股黏腻的感觉之后,我终于忍不住承认了，原来马也有发情这种事情。  
没错，我对花少北发情了。  
我不经常起夜，不是因为我会和黑夜融为一体，而是因为卫生间和花少北的房间离得太近了，我怕我一个拐走错了地方。  
客厅里没亮灯，我能明显的感受到花生米在客厅里。为了不让自己显得那么猥琐，我大手大脚的越过花生米朝卫生间边上走去。  
花少北没锁门。  
我承认我对他的欲望早已经呼之欲出，秉着友好的名义，我还是推开了他的门。  
他就那样躺在床上，只裹了一层棉被，我觉得他一定很冷，不然为什么会缩成很小一团。抱着可以抱团取暖的心态，我走进了房间靠近了他的床。  
他没睡，只是安安静静地玩着手机，看到我来之后疑惑地问我“有事儿吗?”  
我侧身看向他的微信聊天界面，很清楚，是王翰哲。出于小心我没回答他，只是坐在他的床边看着他。  
“你别安慰我，我没事”他说，“我没生气，我只是觉得那些弹幕好奇怪，你知道吗。”  
我笑着摸他的头，他以为我是知道下午的事来安慰他的，我顺势靠近他对他说“你没骂他，你骂我好不好?”  
他像只小奶猫，被欺负狠了会呜咽地骂人，我承认我变态的喜欢他骂我的样子，我对他一见倾心。  
我思考着没有润滑剂和避孕套该怎么办，他就爬起来跪着开始摸我的阴茎，我低头看着他，试着把阴茎塞进他的嘴巴，他瞪我，但是更认同地用嘴去接纳我的东西。  
我知道花少北的嘴巴小，但是他居然在认真的尝试把我的东西全部吞下去，缓慢的动作让我实在忍不住抽插，我动腰让他舔，他也明白了双手握着我的阴茎舔着柱身，我把龟头插进他的嘴里，他嗔怪着好像要骂我却使坏地舔了舔马眼，我能感受到他的小舌舔过的刺激带着一点属于他的味道。  
花少北的舌尖在我的龟头上边画圈，他没小心翼翼的舔吸还含着我的囊袋，我低头看着他的脑勺在我的腿间一前一后地动，嘴巴离开的时候发出黏腻的水声。  
我实在是看不下去他这样又纯又欲的动作，我顶进他的嘴巴朝里边挤，摸着他因情欲而泛红的身体。  
黏腻的唾液顺着喉结流到胸口，我感觉到我的阴茎顶到花少北的喉咙里边了，他颤颤巍巍地抬起手来揉捏我的阴茎根部，眼角有些红晕扩散呜咽着要我停下来，我只扶着他的脑勺挺腰往他嘴里撞，我不敢停，我怕这是个梦。  
可能是我的情绪外露严重，花少北安抚地应和我的动作，即使我的阴茎已经把他的嘴角磨红。他来抓我的手往他身上摸，我突然很想吻他，从额头到鼻尖再到嘴唇，然后在他泛红的锁骨上留下属于我的暧昧痕迹。  
我把阴茎抽出来一点，缓缓地在花少北嘴里抽插，他扶着我的柱身吐出带着水光的阴茎从而引着我的手去爱抚他的乳尖，我在他身上留下一个个红印占领属于我的领地。  
花少北在吻我，我感受到他的舌头绕着我舌头在动，我企图吞食着他的津液，伸手抚慰他的乖巧可爱的阴茎。  
我喜欢他光滑细腻的大腿，在我的爱抚之下微微打颤，花少北俯下身要重新给我口，我顺势把阴茎再次插入他的嘴里，口腔里的嫩肉和湿热包裹着我的阴茎，我挺着腰抽插听着黏腻的水声充斥整个卧室。  
花少北是真的没有经验，牙齿偶尔磨到我的阴茎，我不敢插深了顶到他，他努力要我使劲插进他的嘴里，我看向他的脸，晃过他有些湿润的眼角，细密的眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，一副被我插坏了的样子。  
花少北摸着自己的性器在我和他之间射出一股股精液，他手指上粘了些又去摸自己的乳尖，含泪的双眼看向我要玩摸他，我只感受到欲念燎原。我从花少北湿热的口腔中退出来，精液撒在他的鼻尖脸颊上，他像只小猫一样伸出舌头舔舐落在嘴角的精液，我吻他，他迷迷糊糊地回吻我。  
我从梦中醒来，那种黏腻的感觉消失了，取而代之的是躺在一旁的花少北，我才想起，原来我没有做过梦。  
我某幻，是不是追到花少北了?


End file.
